1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel compositions suitable for use in embolizing blood vessels. In particular, this invention is directed to embolizing compositions comprising a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a contrasting agent. The compositions of this invention find particular utility in embolizing blood vessels in, for example, the treatment of aneurysms and in ablating diseased tissues.